


And On the Scouts Shall Ride

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Feels, Mentions of Blood, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, mentions death, mentions of fear, scouting legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of a scout are as follows...</p><p>In poem format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And On the Scouts Shall Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. I'm on a poem spree for Attack on Titan and haven't been able to stop yet.

Crowds cheering  
Excited murmurs  
Weary glances shoot about from corners of eyes

Tightening grips  
Clambering hooves  
Soldiers make their way outside the gates

Panicked gasps  
Black flares  
Men and women get torn apart by giant hands

Pained cries  
Agonized screams  
The Commander leads his men on with a blank face

Titans' roar  
Blood splatters  
Flares of all colors litter the blue sky

Muffled curses  
Soiled trousers  
Children turn into hardened soldiers in a span of hours

Empty hearts  
Choked cries  
Comrades fall like chess pieces on a checkered board

Whirring blades  
Battle screams  
Humanity's Strongest leads his Squad to victory

Scattered limbs  
Severed heads  
The battlefield is soaked in the blood of reluctant heroes

Horrific roars  
Angry eyes  
Humanity's Last Hope kills every titan in his sight

Silent sobs  
Painted regret  
The journey back to the walls is filled with remorse

Bright red  
Pale skin  
The Scouts will be out to battle again

Tears fall  
Soldiers die  
And on the Scouts shall ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I see a battlefield in AoT. Actually, this is how I see the Scouting Legion. Is this okay?


End file.
